Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a computer data storage field, and more particularly, to a method, device and operating system for processing and using burn data of NAND flash.
Description of the Related Art
NAND flash features large capacity, fast access speed, and low cost per unit capacity, and is thus more and more commonly applied as a carrier for data storage. Although NAND flash is advantaged from capacity and cost aspects among various flash memories, it however suffers from a drawback of unsatisfactory reliability.
NAND flash may be categorized into two types—single-level cell (SLC) and multi-level cell (MLC) devices. An SLC device stores one-bit information per storage unit, and an MLC device stores two-bit information per storage unit, giving the MCL device a natural cost-wise advantage. As the market demand for NAND flash grows, the application of MLC devices also becomes more extensive. However, due to a special physical structure of MLC devices, the reliability of MLC devices is much poorer than that of SLC devices. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that enhances the reliability of MLC devices while maintaining the cost advantage.
During mass production of NAND flash, burn data is written into the NAND flash using a dedicated burner, and the NAND flash is then adhered onto a circuit board by a high-temperature patching process. However, the high-temperature patching process may damage the written data in the NAND flash to result in product quality degradation.